


Unrequited

by ValAishlym



Series: 30 Days with Noah Lavellan [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValAishlym/pseuds/ValAishlym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric suspects Noah has a crush on him as the elf continuously showers him with gifts. Varric doesn’t want to hurt the elf’s feelings but he also doesn’t want to lead him on.</p><p>Day 5 - Unrequited</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. The next day might come late because I actually have a mandatory story to write thats due tomorrow ;-;
> 
> If I happened to miss any autocorrecting to Silas (because mac doesn't like Solas) forgive me.

**Char: Varric, Noah**

**30 Days of Noah**

**Unrequited**

**(adjective)**

**a feeling (especially love) not returned or rewarded.**

Varric was at a loss of what to do. “Varric!” The smiling elf walked over to him, handing him yet another small, wooden box. And as he handed the box to him, he repeated “don’t open it yet” as he had been saying for the past week and walked away. Varric noted the nervous yet happy glint in his eyes - something he had remembered teasing Hawke about in the past when she would look atFenris.

Gift giving.

As far as he could see, he was the only one receiving such gifts. Varric could only come to one conclusion: the elf was smitten with him. 

Noah was overly friendly towards him, he never snapped at him - he didn’t even snap at him when he continued to call him Teddy (he’d express his displeasure but never stopped him from calling him it). He’d snap at anyone else but Varric for the nickname. 

Varric made his way into the Rotunda. “Chuckles.” Solas looked up from his desk to regard Varric. “I have a question.”

“Ask away, my friend,” Solas said, folding his hands together.

“Gift giving in elven culture, what does it signify?” Varric crossed his arms as Solas raised an eyebrow. It was time for Varric to get to the bottom of Noah’s sudden odd behavior.

“It could mean many things. Gifts are a way of expressing one’s fondness or kinship to another.” Solas nodded when Varric gave a breath of relieve. “Though, it depends on the type of gift given. It could also be a process of courtship.” Solas couldn’t help but smirk when Varric’s eyes widened. “Why…Has something happened?”

“Teddy has been showering me with gifts lately…”

“Showering, you say?” Solas raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, everyday.”

“What exactly is he giving you?” 

“These little wooden boxes.” Varric noticed Solas perk up.

“Oh?” 

“Why? What does that mean?” Varric asked urgently.

“Mmm…I’m afraid I do not know what to tell you, friend.” Solas sounded and looked remorseful but there was a mischievous glint in his eye that Varric did not miss. Varric frowned but didn’t comment on it.

* * *

 

“Varric~” Varric looked up from fiddling with the new grip on Bianca. Noah was walking towards him, all but _singing_ his name, with another little box in his hands. Dorian, who was sitting next to him, quirked an eyebrow.

“Why, Varric, I didn’t know you and the inquisitor were an item!” Dorian smirked when Varric frowned.

“Here. Don’t open it yet!” Noah chirped.

Varric accepted the box and watched Noah walk away.

“I have to say, I’m rather jealous of you.” Dorian said, grinning.

“We’re not an item. He has just been giving me gifts for a reason unknown to me…” Varric grumbled. “I don’t want to hurt him by rejecting them but…I also don’t want to keep leading him on like this.” Dorian smirked.

“Well, aren’t you in a jam…” Dorian snickered. Varric frowned.

* * *

 

It was rare for Varric to be in the tavern but he found himself there. He was sitting across form Iron Bull talking who was gushing about the dragon they had slain the other day. Varric just smirked as he listened to them ‘ooo’ing and ‘aaah’ing.

“Varric~!” Varric slowly turned his gaze towards the entrance of the tavern to see Noah walking up to him with another box. This one was larger. “Don’t open it yet, okay?”

Varric held the box with a frown. When Noah turned to leave, Varric decided it was time to put an end to all this. He followed the inquisitor out the tavern before calling out to him.

“Teddy, can I speak to you privately?” Noah turned to look at him in surprise. A nervous expression crossed his face briefly before it was replaced by a smile. 

“Sure. My Quarters?”

“Eh…Sure.”

* * *

 

They climbed the last couple of stairs to the Inquisitor’s chambers. Varric looked around as he went - this was the first time he’d ever stepped foot in here. “Nice,” Varric grinned. Noah smiled at him.

“Yeah. Vivienne insisted.” He chuckled before plopping down on the bed. “You wanted something?”

“Listen…I don’t want you to get the wrong idea…” Varric started. He decided it would best to just be direct with he elf. “I think you’re a great guy, honestly, but I’m not exactly looking for anything deep right now.” A confused look crossed the elf’s face briefly before he took on a panicked expression.

“Oh Creators, did I do something wrong?” Noah asked urgently. Varric raised his hands and shook his head.

“No, no, Noah. Its not you, its me-"

“Oh, Sylaise, I did do something wrong!” Noah’s panicked look turned sad.

“Ah…crap…I wanted to avoid that look…” Varric scratched his cheek. “We can still be friends…” He tried weakly. Noah’s expression suddenly changed again. He looked confused.

“Wait…I thought that was what we were?” He asked.

“But you’ve been giving me all these gifts…” 

Noah furrowed his brows.  “I thought this was customary? To give your friend a gift each day.”

“Who told you that?”

“Josephine…”

“Why in the world…”

“She said it was a Dwarven thing.”

“Wait what…?” Now Varric was confused. “So…you’re not in love with me?” Noah’s eyes widened before he let himself fall backwards laughing. He gripped his sides, eyes watering, as he laughed loud and hard. Varric crossed his arms and glared at him. “Why is that so funny?”

“I assume you believed my showering you with gifts was an elven courting ritual?” Noah finally managed to gasp out between bouts of laughter.

“Well…yeah…why else would - what do you mean a Dwarven thing?” Varric frowned.

“Josephine said it was customary to give a friend gifts for the entire week of their birthday. If the person accepts each gift, it means your bond is strong.”

“What?” 

“I guess its an ancient Dwarven thing?”

“I’ve never heard of that a day in my life…what's in the boxes?”

“Well Josephine said that the boxes should contain something that pertains to the person’s caste but I did’t want to ask you such a question. So…I just got parts for you to use to upgrade Bianca.” Noah was smiling.

“Well, Maker’s balls…Here I thought you were crushing on me.” Varric smirked.

“No offense, Varric, but you’re not exactly my type.” Noah grinned. Varric raised an eyebrow.

“What? Tall?”

“No…” Noah chuckled. “I like my men aggressive to an extent.” Noah smirked.

“Is that right? I’m not aggressive?”

“No…you’re like a bear cub.” Noah’s smirk widened. “Or a Marshmallow!”

“Marshmallow…?” Varric frowned.

“Yes. Squishy on the inside and out.” Noah walked over to Varric and pinched his cheek before laughing. “Tall…” He laughed again and walked away. Varric sighed and rolled his eyes.

"How did he figure out my birthday...?"

 


End file.
